A aposta
by Padaporn
Summary: Será que nenhuma mulher mesmo consegue resisir a Dean Winchester? Sam e Dean fazem uma aposta. Mas será que Dean estará disposto a abdicar da sua masculinidade para manter sua palavra? Minha primeira Wincest, é.


"Eu posso pegar qualquer mulher que eu quiser, Sammy. É um fato, um fenômeno natural. O céu é azul, o mar é salgado, as mulheres não resistem a Dean Winchester."

"Ok... Certo." Sam ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

Os irmãos Winchester estavam sentados em uma mesa de bar, numa cidadezinha na entrada do estado da Dakota do Sul. Iriam visitar Bobby. Segundo ele, havia presságios de mais um cavaleiro do apocalipse e eles teriam de estar preparados dessa vez. O apocalipse pesava sobre suas cabeças e momentos como aquele, entre Sam e Dean, eram cada vez mais raros. Há um tempo os irmãos não se viam em um bar, bebendo e falando amenidades em uma noite fria. Provavelmente iria chover e não poderia pegar a estrada naquela noite. E era cedo demais para ficarem presos no quarto de motel.

"C'mon, Sam. Eu falo sério. Sou um... macho alfa! Vou te provar. Uma aposta. Aponte uma dessas mulheres, qualquer uma. E eu te provo."

Dean não precisava de muito álcool pra começar a fazer apostas.

"Ok, estou dentro..."

Mas para Sam aceitar apostar com Dean, bem... Era preciso um pouco de álcool no cérebro pra fazer isso.

Sam deu uma boa olhada no local. Muitas mulheres por ali. Mulheres feias, na maioria. As bonitas, estavam acompanhadas. Ganhar uma mulher acompanhada não seria um grande desafio para Dean, mas Sam provavelmente teria de apartar uma briga e não estava muito afim disso. Olhou para o balcão. Havia uma mulher ali. Era bonita e não estava acompanhada. Magra e loira, usando uma calça larga com coturnos e um top vermelho por baixo de uma jaqueta preta. E estava paquerando a garçonete. Notavelmente.

Sam apontou com o rosto. "Ela"

"Quem?" Dean olhou na direção em que Sam apontou. "Ela?! Sam, ela é lésbica."

"Eu sei."

"C'mon, Sammy. Eu não posso nem chamar isso de mulher, olha só, ela tá quase levando a garçonete pra casa."

"Claro que é uma mulher, Dean. É do sexo feminino, certo? Você disse qualquer uma. Então, eu te desafio." Sam riu, ironicamente, de uma forma estranha e quase maligna. É, estava bem perto de estar bêbado.

Dean suspirou derrotado. Teria de fazer aquilo. Tomou a dose de uma vez só e pigarreou.

"Tá, mas e se eu perder?"

"Vai ter que abdicar da sua masculinidade alfa por uma noite..." Sam mordeu o lábio, prendendo o riso. Os olhos expressivamente fazendo uma piada de mau gosto.

"Como assim?! Você quer dizer que eu vou ter que... hm... é... fazer aquilo? Com um... homem?" Ergueu as sobrancelhas. Merda de aposta. Esquecera quão altas eram as apostas do seu irmão mais novo.

"Não só fazer. Você vai ter que estar por baixo." Sam se permitiu sorrir, porque sabia que Dean não era de desistir de apostas. O que poderia fazer? Era o velho jeito Dean Winchester de ser. Jamais falhava.

"Droga, Sam... Por que diabos eu aposto com você?" Bufou, olhando para a mulher no balcão. Torceu para que fosse ao menos bissexual. Ou ele estaria literalmente fodido. "Ok, mas e seu eu ganhar?"

"Se você ganhar, o que eu duvido muito, então _eu_ vou ter que abdicar da minha masculinidade por uma noite"

"Ah, Sam. Você é praticamente uma mulher... aposto que até já fez isso." Dean desviou dos olhos de Sam. Tinha medo da resposta. O pensamento de alguém corrompendo seu irmãozinho o deixou enfurecido por alguns minutos até ouvir a resposta de Sam.

"Pois é, Dean. Por incrível que pareça, nunca tive um homem na minha cama então não, eu nunca _dei._" Sam riu, a palavra "dar" fazia Dean agir de uma maneira engraçada. Era quase como se a palavra fosse amaldiçoada de alguma forma.

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, observando a mulher no balcão pegar o telefone da garçonete. _Eu estou tão fodido, _pensou Dean.

"Ok, não deve ser tão difícil assim. É só fazer ela se sentir, sabe... mais mulher!" Dean sorriu, se levantando da cadeira e ajeitando a jaqueta de couro.

"Mais fácil ela fazer _você_ se sentir uma mulher." O mais novo sorriu, sua voz soava praticamente vitoriosa e isso aborreceu Dean até os ossos.

"Me observe." Disse o mais velho e se afastou, andando seguramente até o seu maior desafio. Céus, com certeza preferia matar mil demônios. Desenterrar e queimar mil cadáveres. Qualquer coisa soava melhor que transar com uma lésbica. Isso se ele conseguisse ao menos pagar uma bebida pra ela.

-

"Cala a boca, Sam!" Dean gritava, batendo a porta do impala e saindo do carro, em frente ao motel.

"Não, Dean! Sério! Ela praticamente te chutou pra fora do bar!" Sam saía do carro, fechando sua porta com um pouco mais de delicadeza. Os dois andavam em direção à recepção.

"Não vamos mais falar disso, certo? Certo."

"Errado, Dean. Vamos falar disso para o resto da vida!"

A recepcionista olhou para eles e era notável a curiosidade em seus olhos uma vez que Sam tentava se controlar para não rir e Dean se controlava para não gritar com ele.

"Cama de casal?" Ela perguntou.

A resposta foi uma confusão. Ao mesmo tempo Sam disse sim e Dean disse não. E ao mesmo tempo os dois se olharam, Dean com uma expressão confusa e Sam com um sorriso sacana no rosto.

"Deixa que eu resolvo isso." Disse Sam e então se pôs a frente de Dean. Olhou para a recepcionista. "Nós somos irmãos, então tanto faz."

A moça sorriu para ele, meio sem jeito. Tinha um cabelo castanho escorrido que lhe caía na testa e provavelmente deveria ser menor de idade. "Ótimo, porque os nossos quartos com cama de solteiro estão todos , quarto 22" E entregou a chave para Sam.

"Obrigado."

Dean estava estático, com os olhos ainda confusos. Sam teve que praticamente arrastá-lo para o quarto. Tanto tempo evitando dormir na mesma cama que Sam e agora isso... logo na noite em que teria de "abdicar da sua masculinidade". Por um momento achou que Sam estivesse tramando alguma coisa.

"Sério, quando ela aceitou que você pagasse a bebida, eu achei que eu perderia..." Disse Sam, tirando a própria jaqueta e jogando-a em cima da mesa enquanto Dean fechava a porta atrás de si. "Mas aí ela joga a dose na sua cara! Cara, admiro essa mulher."

"Admira porque não são seus olhos que estão ardendo." Dean tirou a própria jaqueta e foi até o banheiro lavar o rosto. O efeito da bebida já estava indo embora. Quando levantou o rosto molhado para enxugá-lo, pôde ver Sam pelo reflexo do espelho, dentro do banheiro, tirando a própria camisa. "O que você está fazendo, Sam?"

"Estou indo tomar banho. Por quê? Você quer ir primeiro?"

"Se você não se importa, eu preciso tirar esse cheiro de tequila de mim."

"Quer que eu te ajude?" Sam riu. Dean demorou um tempo para entender a piadinha, mas logo estava empurrando Sam para fora do banheiro e fechando a porta. _O que deu nele hoje? _Dean se perguntava enquanto tirava a ultima peça de roupa e ia para baixo do chuveiro, pensando em como se livrar daquela aposta idiota.

-

De banho tomado e com muito menos álcool em seus pensamentos, Dean vestia sua boxer e se aconchegava na cama de casal, puxando o edredom pra cima de si. Fechou os olhos, ouvindo e imaginando a água quente do chuveiro caindo na pele de Sam. Se permitiu lamber os lábios, a língua estava mentolada pela pasta de dente e o hálito estava frio. Só então lembrou de ligar o aquecedor. Levantou-se da cama, mas não sem praguejar antes. Céus, o aquecedor fazia aquele barulho estranho. Algo estava solto lá dentro. Dean teria que estar bem cansado naquela noite pra dormir com aquele barulho. Não importava, qualquer coisa botaria mais algumas roupas e dormiria no frio. A porta do banheiro foi aberta. Sam saiu de lá de dentro com a toalha enrolada na sua cintura. Dean o olhou rapidamente e logo virou o rosto, caminhando até a cama. Se deitou e fechou os olhos, tentando manter o foco longe de Sam, mas a imagem do irmão seminu estava gravada na sua cabeça. _Maldição. _Rezou para que o irmão tivesse esquecido da maldita aposta.

"Sabe, Dean... É melhor você nem estar pensando em dormir." Disse Sam, indo até a sua mochila para pegar alguma roupa, suas mãos vagando dentro da mala, entre as roupas, eternamente como se nunca fosse achar nada para vestir. Na verdade, não achava que queria vestir alguma coisa...

"Por quê?" Dean abriu os olhos e teve a imagem de Sam, de costas, inclinado pra frente. Pensamentos sujos na cabeça de Dean.

"Você tem uma aposta a cumprir." E então Sam se virou novamente na direção da cama, observando Dean deitado, com as pernas cruzadas e os braços acima da cabeça. O amuleto descansando em seu peito e a boxer preta contrastando com a pele branca das pernas e da barriga. Pensamentos sujos na cabeça de Sam.

"C'mon, Sam. Tem que ser hoje? Onde que eu vou arranjar um homem pra fazer isso? Eu não quero pegar Aids, eu não quero cantar um cara, não quero me rebaixar a esse ponto, dar pra um desconhecido! Droga, por que eu fui aceitar essa aposta?" Dean se sentou na cama e esfregou a mão nos olhos, tentando pensar com clareza. Sentiu um peso afundar o colchão ao seu lado, seu irmão havia sentado na cama. Abrindo os olhos, Dean pôde ver as pernas de Sam e a toalha em sua cintura.

Sam tocou o ombro do irmão mais velho, dezenas de sardas escondidas pelo peso de sua mão. "Você pode desistir da aposta se quiser..." Falou em tom desafiador, fazendo Dean olhar para ele. Sabia que Dean odiava esse tom.

"Não, eu não vou desistir, ok? Eu não desisto." Levantou o rosto e olhou para o irmão, encontrando os olhos do outro totalmente fixos nos seus. Uma sensação estranha o invadiu, o coração gritou dentro do seu peito e ele pensou que Sam pôde escutar porque ele abaixou a cabeça e passou a mão no cabelo úmido. Sam fazia exatamente o mesmo movimento quando estava perto de garotas. Sam o estava seduzindo? Era isso? A noite não poderia ficar mais estranha.

A aposta, a cama de casal e Sam nem havia botado uma roupa ainda. O apocalipse estava sendo estranho para ambos. Porque se amavam e temiam nunca ter a chance de dizer, de mostrar. E provavelmente teriam de se matar. Fariam qualquer coisa um pelo outro. Dean poderia ignorar a aposta facilmente, mas não queria. Queria saber onde aquilo iria levar. No fundo, os dois sabiam onde levaria, só estavam fingindo que não sabiam de nada. Que não tinham intenção alguma. Quando na verdade, tinham intenção de tudo. Um esperando pelo outro tomar a iniciativa. Essas situações eram sempre assim, um sempre esperando pelo insanidade do outro. E então nada acontecia.

"Sabe, você não precisa fazer isso com um estranho..." O Winchester mais novo se pronunciou, a cabeça baixa, o cabelo grudado na testa.

"E como eu vou fazer isso, então?" Sam respondeu com um olhar. Dean entendeu. "Não, Sammy. Você... não... está pensando em... está?"

"Eu sou seu irmão, faria qualquer coisa por você. Inclusive te impedir de pegar Aids ou ferir seu orgulho." Sam riu nervosamente, é, se enganou, ainda tinha álcool nos seus pensamentos.

"Exato! Você é meu irmão! Isso não é certo..."

"Isso é a droga do apocalipse, Dean. Quem se importa?" Dean não se importava. Sam se levantou da cama, puxando Dean pelos braços, fazendo-o se levantar. Os dois ficaram em pé ao lado da cama, um de frente para o outro. Sam sorriu e abraçou o irmão, suas peles entraram em atrito. "Eu até posso ficar por baixo se você quiser..." sussurrou no ouvido do mais velho.

"Não. Você terá outras apostas pra perder. Essa é minha." Sussurrou de volta no ouvido do mais novo. Seus dedos tocando na pele úmida das costas de Sam.

"Impressão minha ou você está bem demais com a idéia de abdicar da sua masculinidade?" Sam riu contra a pele do rosto de Dean, esfregando seu nariz suavemente contra a bochecha dele.

"Prefiro isso a te machucar de alguma forma. Sabe, melhor testar primeiro." Soava como uma piada, mas Dean estava mortalmente sério. Odiava a ideia de mahucar Sam, mesmo nessas circunstâncias. Eis o motivo de não dizer sim a Miguel.

O nariz de Sam escorregou graciosamente pela bochecha de Dean, que virou cuidadosamente o rosto em sua direção. Os lábios se tocaram e esse contato resultou em ereções provavelmente irreversíveis. Agora não teria mais volta. Se beijaram. E conviviam há tanto tempo que era inacreditável que não conhecessem a boca um do outro. Exploraram toda aquela novidade com vigor e devoção, alimentando-se de suas salivas, do gosto de menta, e, bem no fundo, o gosto um do outro. Um gosto familiar, de certa forma. Um gosto bruto, de homens, de caçadores, de irmãos. As mãos de Dean desceram até a toalha de Sam, desenrolando-a de sua cintura e deixando que caísse no chão. Se negou a olhar pra baixo. Ao invés disso, apenas o continuou beijando e se aproximou do outro, pressionando seus corpos juntos e podendo sentir o pau duro de Sam contra a sua barriga.

Sam afastou Dean, segurando-o pela cintura e o olhou nos olhos, escuros e confusos. Sam estava nervoso, estava nu em frente ao seu irmão. O estava tocando e estava completamente duro. Queria fodê-lo tão forte... Queria beijar, morder e chupar cada parte do seu corpo que não conhecia, sentir o gosto da sua pele, ver a sua expressão quando estivesse dentro dele. Seus pensamentos provavelmente transpareceram por seus olhos, porque Dean deu um passo pra trás, tropeçando na cama e caindo sentado no colchão. Seu rosto exatamente na altura do quadril de Sam. O pau duro de Sam na sua frente. "_Oh, céus" _Dean pensou. Alto demais.

"O que? Algum problema, Dean? Quer desistir?"

"Não... eu... digo... você é, hm... Grande." Dean engoliu em seco. Estava realmente muito fodido. _Oh, droga_.

Sam sorriu. Levou sua mão até o cabelo de Dean e acariciou os fios. Dean fechou os olhos. Por algum motivo, seu impulso foi segurar o pau de Sam e levar sua boca até ele. O movimento surpreendeu o mais novo, que gemeu alto pelo contato da saliva quente contra a pele sensível. Era impossível abocanhar aquilo tudo por inteiro, mas Dean engoliu o máximo que pôde e então começou a se movimentar, deixando que Sam fodesse sua boca. Era esse o momento onde Dean tinha absoluta certeza de que abdicara completamente da sua masculinidade, e do seu bom senso, e da sua sanidade. Mas esse pensamento não durou um segundo, tudo o que ele conseguia pensar era em como esse movimento que Sam fazia em sua boca seria gostoso dentro dele, dentro de Dean, bem fundo.

Então Sam empurrou Dean mais uma vez, pra cima da cama, até que a cabeça de Dean alcançasse o travesseiro e então retirou sua boxer e abriu suas pernas, engatinhando pra cima dele. O beijou, sentindo seu próprio gosto na boca do irmão. O gosto era bom. O beijou até que o gosto se esvaísse. Amassou seu corpo contra o dele, se esfregou nele, sua ereção molhada contra a dele. Acariciou os lábios de Dean com a ponta dos dedos, que Dean sugou para dentro de sua boca, chupando-os obcenamente até que estivessem completamente úmidos para que Sam os levasse até a entrada de Dean, enfiando-os em seu buraco, apertado e quente. Delicisamente apertado. Deliciosamente quente.

Os dedos de Sam estraram e saíram repetidamente, devagar e rapidamente. Um dedo, depois o outro, os dois de uma vez, depois eles revezavam e giravam e se moviam dentro de Dean, abrindo-o aos poucos, fazendo-o gemer o nome de Sam. Até que só os dedos não fossem o suficiente.

"Sam, eu preciso..." Dean sussurrou, sua boca próxima da boca de Sam, suas respirações se misturavam.

"Do que você precisa, Dean?"

"Eu preciso de mais..."

"Quer que eu bote outro dedo?"

"Não... Droga." Dean praguejou quando os dedos longos de Sam brutamente o estocaram com força.

"Então me fala o que você quer..." Sam sorriu. Gostava da voz rouca de Dean, gostava de ouví-lo gemer e falar. Queria que ele dissesse, pedisse, não pediria para que implorasse porque isso seria pedir demais do orgulho de Dean.

"Droga, Sam... Deixa disso e me fode logo de uma vez..." Enfim Dean disse, fechando os olhos e procurando a boca do irmão, beijando-o, temendo a piada que saíria dali.

Sam sorriu entre o beijo, retirando os dedos de dentro de Dean, que gemeu pela falta de contato. E então afastou seu rosto novamente, se ajeitando em cima do corpo do irmão mais velho. Com uma força estranhamente suave, Sam se encaixou entre as pernas de Dean, empurrando-se para dentro dele, com um pouco de dificuldade. Um selo que ele estava quebrando, mais um. Dean apertou os olhos e deixou a dor escapar pela sua boca. "Sam!", "Sammy! Oh God". Uma entonação totalmente diferente para seu nome, pensou Sam. O jeito como Dean gemeu lhe provocou arrepios por todo o corpo. Olhou para o irmão, os olhos fortemente fechados, os dentes cerrados. Sam aproximou seu rosto, sua boca bem próxima dos lábios do outro, "Relaxe", ele disse, "Você tem que relaxar, confie em mim, vai ficar melhor". Então, dessa vez, o mais velho obedecia o mais novo. Sam sentiu o corpo do irmão ficar menos apertado ao redor de si. Abriu o olhos para poder enxergar os olhos de Dean levemente fechados, a boca semi-aberta, respirando sonoramente enquanto suas mãos espalmadas se apoiavam nas costas de Sam e apertavam a pele dando permissão, talvez quase uma ordem, para que Sam continuasse a se movimentar dentro dele. As mãos do Winchester mais novo seguraram a cintura do mais velho e Sam se aprofundou dentro de Dean, em uma estocada segura que fez Dean gemer alto perto de sua boca.

Foi quando a dor se tornou prazerosa para Dean, aquela pontada de dor agudamente tão boa, tão indescritível e praticamente desesperadora. Sentia que poderia gozar a qualquer momento, como se estivesse tendo um orgasmo contínuo. Entrelaçou as pernas na cintura de Sam, fazendo-o com que continuasse a se movimentar e que fosse mais fundo. Droga, queria tanto ter o irmão completamente dentro de si, sentir o limite daquilo. Se movimentava inquiéto e fazia Sam se movimentar. Seu Sammy, tão grande, podendo lhe proporcionar tanto prazer que mal conseguia acreditar. Tentava se decidir, não sabia se queria prolongar aquela sensação ou se queria gozar. "Dean...", Sam gemeu no seu ouvido, "Se você continuar assim eu não vou conseguir me segurar por muito tempo", a voz de Sam saiu cortada pelos movimentos de seus corpos, mas Dean pôde presumir que Sam se referia à forma como Dean se movimentava e se pressionava quase de forma violenta contra o pau de Sam. O estava arrebentando por dentro, mas droga, aquilo era tão bom. Sabia que havia um ponto que o membro do seu irmão tinha que atingir dentro dele, sentia que estava bem perto e essa proximidade o estava enlouquecendo.

"Sammy... por favor. Droga." Dean murmurava as palavras involuntariamente. "Mais rápido", "Mais fundo" "Isso, assim" "Droga, Sammy". Ordenava, xingava, praguejava, gemia. Sam o estava corrompendo, arrebentando-o e às vezes, mesmo contra a vontade desesperadora de meter inteiramente dentro de Dean, ele suavizava os movimentos achando estar machucando o irmão. Afinal, Dean era tão apertado que Sam quase se machucava ao tentar ir mais fundo. Mas Dean o ordenava a continuar. _Bastardo masoquista_, pensava Sam. Dean sempre gostara de apanhar, dar a cara a tapa, estava acostumado com a dor, talvez até gostasse dela. Deitou o rosto ao lado do de Dean, para que sua boca ficasse rente ao seu ouvido e ele pudesse entender todas as obcenidades que Dean murmurava, Sam estava muito mais que duro, seu corpo inteiro estava tenso de prazer. "Assim está bom pra você?", sussurrava no ouvido de Dean. "Quer que eu vá mais fundo?" "Posso te foder mais forte?" "Você gosta assim?" "Droga, vou acabar gozando dentro de você".

A chuva começou a cair lá fora, mas os Winchesters não perceberam. Seus corpos estavam molhados, grudados. O único fato relevante era esse: Sam estava dentro de Dean, e essa era provavelmente a melhor sensação que os dois já haviam experimentado em suas vidas. Sua vida, na verdade. No singular. A vida dos Winchesters jamais seguira caminhos diferentes. E agora estavam mais próximos do que nunca. Nunca Dean havia sentido um prazer tão intenso. E quando achou que não poderia melhorar, Sam o estocou daquela maneira forte e segura, atingindo o ponto máximo. Êxtase. Dean arqueou o corpo e apertou as pernas ao redor de Sam, que golpeou o irmão com força algumas vezes contra o ponto que acabara de atingir. "Sammy!" Foi a única coisa que a voz rouca de Dean conseguiu dizer em alto e bom som quando o orgasmo o atingiu, sem aviso. Ondas o atingiram em todas as partes do corpo, os lábios ficaram dormentes, sentia uma espécie de choque em todos os seus órgãos internos e seu gozo encharcava sua barriga. Se contraiu totalmente na dieção do corpo de Sam e involuntariamente começou a relaxar. Involuntariamente sorriu. O orgasmo vinha de um ponto diferente, não sabia de onde estava vindo, mas era melhor do que qualquer orgasmo que já tivera. Chegou até a aquecer o coração. Geralmente, depois de se satisfazer, Dean queria distância do corpo feminino que estivesse embaixo ou em cima dele, mas agora ele queria abraçar Sam. Queria beijá-lo. Queria fazê-lo gozar, queria que Sam fizesse parte do que ele estava sentindo. "Sam..." Sussurrou no ouvido do irmão "Vá devagar", Sam obedeceu, desacelerando os movimentos. "Está sentindo isso?". Sam gemeu em resposta. Pôde sentir os espasmos do irmão contra o seu pênis. E, se movendo lentamente, Sam sentiu seu próprio corpo começar a ter espasmos e seu próprio orgasmo lhe atingir de uma forma violenta e suave. Gozou dentro de Dean, os dois gemeram. Sam parou de se mover e fez menção de sair de dentro de Dean quando esse o segurou e disse "Não! Espera. Deixa eu te sentir".

Sam levantou a cabeça e olhou para Dean. Os olhos dos dois se encontraram. Dean levantou a mão para alcançar o rosto de Sam e o acariciou, sorrindo ao sentir o membro do irmão pulsar dentro de si, bombeando todo seu gozo pra dentro dele. Os espasmos de um correspondendo às pulsações do outro, era quase como se seus corpos estivessem conversando. Quase sobrenatural. Sam correspondeu ao sorriso de Dean. Fazia tempo que Dean não via aquele sorriso. Só nesse momento perceberam que estava chovendo. Dean olhou para a janela, para a chuva e Sam aproveitou o momento para abaixar o rosto e beijar os lábios do irmão. Dean o empurrou para o lado, fazendo-o sair de dentro dele e gemendo baixo quando isso aconteceu. O bom e velho Dean estava de volta. E esse Dean não era de beijinhos depois do sexo, apesar de estar morrendo de vontade de fazer isso.

"Quando começou a chover?" Perguntou Dean, ajeitando o edredom sobre si, estava tendo um pouco de dificuldade tentando controlar a própria respiração.

"Não sei, não pude ouvir." Respondeu Sam, até sua voz sorria. Essa era uma coisa estranha sobre Sam, sua voz era totalmente expressiva. E nesse momento, ela expressava uma piadinha que Dean conseguiu entender rapidamente.

"Ah, cala a boca..."

"Não, sério. Não pensei que você fosse do tipo que gosta de falar. E gemer. Alto."

"Bem, não sou o único." Um sorriso irônico por parte do mais velho e logo estavam em silêncio mais uma vez. O ambiente voltava a esfriar e a chuva continuava a cair.

Os irmãos Winchesters se entreolharam. O mais velho sussurrou um palavrão de derrota antes de se inclinar na direção do mais novo, beijando-lhe os lábios, sugando-lhe a língua e sentindo a boca do outro até se satisfazer.

"Droga, Sam. Você me estragou."

"Não, Dean. Só te melhorei."

"Sério, acho que você quebrou alguma coisa dentro de mim. Acho que foi o meu hímen."

"Não, foi só a sua masculinidade alfa"

E riram. Deitados naquela cama de motel, enquanto a chuva grossa batia na janela e o aquecedor fazia um barulho estranho, estavam Sam e Dean, Miguel e Lúcifer, os irmãos Winchester. Cometendo provavelmente o maior pecado de suas vidas. Mas não se importavam. Estavam felizes, estavam descansados, estavam aliviados e satisfeitos. Sentiam-se completos. Naquela noite acabavam de terminar o apocalipse, haviam derrotado todos os demônios de dentro de si mesmos. Certamente não deixariam os anjos vestirem seus corpos para a batalha que acabaria com o mundo. Só diriam sim um ao outro e a única luta seria pra decidir, novamente, quem teria de ficar por baixo. Porque o orgulho de Dean não poderia ser ferido, mas ele também não poderia machucar Sam. Verdade seja dita, Dean não se importava tanto com seu orgulho agora. Se tivesse sido orgulhoso até o final, teria morrido sem descobrir o mundo. O mundo que havia descoberto essa noite, com Sam. Nesse mundo, nessa noite, os dois foram vencidos pelo cansaço e adormeceram, um ao lado do outro, suaves sorrisos desenhados nos seus rostos, as mãos dadas e os dedos secreamente entrelaçados embaixo do edredom.


End file.
